This invention generally relates to gripping and holding devices and, more particularly, to magnetic gripping and holding devices for use with ferromagnetic structures.
There is occasionally a need to climb metal structures where the structures have not been designed with hand holds, foot holds, and the like, to assist a person in climbing the structure. If the material is a ferromagnetic material, a magnetic attachment might be used to support a climber. High magnetic forces are required, however, to hold a climber on a vertical ferromagnetic metal surface against the force of gravity. High magnetic forces make the magnet hard to release from the ferromagnetic surface. Magnetic devices might be designed with magnetic "short circuits" for releasing the magnets from the surface, but designs incorporating such short circuits are heavy and bulky and unsuitable for use in many locations. It will also be appreciated that a single climber needs to be able to engage and release a climbing device from the surface using a single hand or foot so that climbing can be done in a hand-over-hand operation.
The present invention addresses these issues and an improved magnetic gripper assembly is provided for use in scaling vertical ferromagnetic metal surfaces. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a magnetic gripper assembly that is easily transported by a user.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a magnetic gripper assembly that is easy to release from a ferromagnetic material surface.
One other object of the present invention is to provide a magnetic gripper assembly that attaches smoothly to a ferromagnetic material surface.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a magnetic gripper assembly that can be installed or removed using only one hand or a foot.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.